Ketika Renta
by Lavender Dolphin
Summary: Dengan tangan yang telah rapuh ini dulu Bunda merawatmu, Nak. Jangan buang Bunda yang telah renta ini. Ficlet untuk memperingati Hari Ibu 22 Desember. Fic pertama akun collab dari Freeya Lawliet dan Patto-san. OOC, OC, one shot. Happy Mother's Day :)


**Disclaimer: ** Masashi kishimoto

**Warning:** One shot, OOC.

**Summary:** Dengan tangan yang telah rapuh ini dulu Bunda merawatmu, Nak. Jangan buang Bunda yang telah renta ini.

Selamat hari Ibu (telaaattt).

.

.

Aku melangkah. Tak banyak yang berubah. Hanya cat yang semakin memudar dan dinding yang diselimuti lumut, menjadi saksi bisu zaman yang telah berganti. Semak belukar menghiasi taman bunga dengan kuncupnya yang melayu. Muram, bagaikan gambaran para penghuninya.

Kembali melangkah dan diiringi tatapan penuh makna –yang entah apa artinya—melewati beberapa kamar yang berjejer di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa penghuninya tampak melambai-lambai, berharap sudi untuk bercengkerama. Seulas senyum terukir menghias wajah yang telah keriput. Kubalas senyumnya, sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepala.

Aku berhenti di depan salah satu kamar. Seketika tubuh-tubuh tua itu mendekati aku dan ibu, tak sabar untuk melepas rindu. Aneka macam makanan yang dibawa pun hanya dipandang sebelah mata.

Mereka tampak renta dan rapuh. Mereka bisa berdiri tapi harus ditopang dengan sepasang kaki gemetar dan goyah. Bahkan, ada yang ditopang dengan tongkat kayu. Kulit mereka keriput, punggung bungkuk, rambut yang memutih, tampak linglung dan pikun. Pandanganku tertuju pada wanita tua yang duduk di kursi di pojokan sana. Tatapan mata tua itu bagaikan ingin bercerita.

.

Mata ini dulu cemerlang, sama sepertimu. Kedua tangan ini dulu juga tak kalah sigap denganmu. Apa yang ada pada dirimu sekarang, juga ada padaku. Benar, itu berpuluh tahun yang lalu, di saat aku masih muda dan punya anak yang mungkin seumuran denganmu.

Saat ia belum bisa apa-apa, dengan tangan yang mengusut dan renta ini aku menyuapkan makanan. Dengan tangan yang kau lihat lemah ini, dulu aku merawatnya, menyekapnya ke dalam buaian penuh kasih sayang seorang bunda. Telingaku juga tak lelah mendengar keluh kesahnya, bahkan tangisannya. Bahkan tak jarang telinga ini mendengar perkataan kasarnya padaku. Mata ini jarang terlena mimpi karena memikirkan masa depannya. Mata ini juga sering melihat tatapan marahnya jika permintaannya tak kuturuti.

Waktu kurasa berjalan sangat cepat. Hingga tiba saatnya ia menikah, kemudian memutuskan pindah rumah. Mereka tampak bahagia dengan kehidupan yang mereka bangun. Dan, perlahan aku terlupakan.

Teramat jarang ia menjengukku. Ketika seorang anak lain bersimpuh dan mencium tangan ibunya di Hari Raya, ia dan keluarganya hanya datang sekejap. Tak ada ciuman tangan permintaan maaf, apalagi pelukan penuh kerinduan. Hari kemenangan yang harusnya membawa kebahagiaan, justru menjadikan hatiku merana.

Ketika rasa rindu begitu menyiksa, kuputuskan untuk datang menjenguk ia dan keluarganya. Bukan sinar kebahagiaan dan binary kerinduan yang ada di bola mata, melainkan tatapan tak senang. Bagi mereka, aku hanya pengganggu kebahagiaan mereka. Aku pulang dengan hati penuh kesedihan.

Hatiku sakit. Ketika dia masih kecil, aku tak pernah memperlakukan ia seperti itu hanya karena ia memecahkan gelas dan piring, bahkan perabot yang mahal. Lalu mengapa ia begitu tega menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka?

Setelah itu, berhari-hari aku berharap ia akan datang menjenguk dan sudi merawatku yang telah renta ini. Namun, harapanku hanya harapan kosong.

Suatu ketika, ia datang ke rumah di mana ia dibesarkan dengan dengus kemarahan dan menyuruhku menandatangani sebuah kertas bermaterai. Karena aku buta huruf, dan untuk menyenangkan darah daging sendiri, aku menuruti permintaannya. Kemudian ia memberskan barang-barangku dan membawaku ke tempat ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis sedih, namun hati tetap berdoa pada Yang Kuasa, agar ia selalu bahagia.

Kisahku mungkin sulit dipercayai, sama seperti aku yang sulit percaya bahwa akhirnya harus dibuang oleh darah daging sendiri. Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan dalam kehidupan manusia, ketika sudah renta malah dianggap pengganggu?

.

Tak sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutku untuk menjawabnya, karena wanita tua itu tidaklah membutuhkannya. Yang diharapkan hanyalah sedikit perhatian dan kasih sayang dari belahan jiwa sang permata hati. Pun, keikhlasan dan kesabaran seluas samudera. Aku tak sanggup menatap mata tuanya, yang seakan bercerita tentang harapan kosongnya. Tentang jiwa yang merana.

Lambaian tangan menghantar aku dan ibu keluar dari Panti Wredha. Sambil membalas lambaian tangan itu, kulihat jelas jutaan rasa rindu dan harapan, bahwa suatu saat akan datang keluarga yang sangat ia irindukan, seraya membawa cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Ibu…" panggilku pada wanita tercantik di sampingku. Wanita mulia yang mengandung, melahirkan dan menyusuiku itu menoleh. Mata dengan lautan kasih itu menatapku penuh tanya. "…aku menyayangi ibu," ujarku sambil memeluk tubuh rentanya. Kurasakan pelukan dan belai penuh kasih darinya. Di tangan wanita mulia inilah restu dan keridhaan Tuhan berada.

"Ibu juga menyayangimu, Neji," balas wanita renta itu. Aku tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang menetes.

.

END

.

.

Freeya Lawliet: Untuk Ibu, berjuta terima kasih tak akan cukup membalas kasih sayangmu. Bahkan, luas langit dan bumi, tak seluas kasih yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih, ibu. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwaku.

Patto-san: Untuk Hari Ibu. _Main chara_-nya Neji aja, soalnya lagi pada sedih kerena dia telah berpulang ke Kishimoto-sensei*mojok nerusin galau*


End file.
